Volver a tus brazos
by SkylerKudou
Summary: Está ubicado después de la película 15 minutos de Silencio -¿Prefieres que me quede de esta forma, entonces? -Shinichi, cariño, te quiero de la forma en que estés. Como Conan eres un poco inconveniente porque no puedo besarte sin que me lleven preso, ni hablar de lo otro…


Lo único que podía sentir, rodeado de toda esa nieve, era el frío.

Sabía que debía salir, que solo tenia 15 minutos antes de morir, pero cubierto por la oscuridad y con sus sentidos entumecidos por el frío, cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco le tentaba más.

De repente, recordó algo que Kaito le había dicho hace no mucho tiempo.

 _Tantei-kun, deberías descansar más. Tantos casos van a estropearte_

Conan no recordaba qué le había respondido con exactitud, pero ahora mismo le parecía una excelente idea.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapado, ¿horas? ¿Días? Pero comenzaba a sentirse algo asfixiado.

"Solo fueron unos minutos idiota, sino estarías muerto"

¿No lo estaba?

"Por supuesto que no, idiota, no pierdas la calma "

Por alguna razón, su voz interior comenzaba a escucharse como Kaito.

Sabía que debía moverse, los minutos pasaban mientras el tiempo límite se acercaba, pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer nada.

"Todo por este estúpido cuerpo", pensó frustrado. "Si tuviera mi cuerpo, habría terminado con este caso hace días, podría haber investigado libremente sin levantar sospechas por ser un niño, o escapar de esta estúpida nieve sin problemas. Maldición…"

 _-Tantei-kun eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? Es verdad que si estuvieras con tu cuerpo muchas cosas podrían ser más fáciles. Pero también es posible que no lo sean._

 _-¿Prefieres que me quede de esta forma, entonces?_

 _-Shinichi, cariño, te quiero de la forma en que estés. Como Conan eres un poco inconveniente porque no puedo besarte sin que me lleven preso, ni hablar de lo otro…_

 _-¡Kaito!_

 _-Sin embargo, te quiero Shinichi. Aunque algún día vengas transformado en paloma, seguiría amándote. Así que no odies a Conan, ¡y aprovecha la experiencia!... Dios, todas las bromas divertidas que podría hacer como niño…_

 _-Entiendo lo que dices, pero… ¿una paloma?_

 _-Yo solo te advierto. Hace días que Akako está planeando algo; si por ella fuera, podría convertirte en un florero con tal de que nos separemos…_

Recordar a su estúpido novio siempre le ayudaba a concentrarse en estas situaciones.

A pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, pensar que una vez que abriera los ojos el mago estaría a su lado le ayudó a poner su cerebro en movimiento.

Vivir entre cadáveres nunca había sido una linda experiencia, pero el tener que volver a sus días en la primaria era peor, más porque debía encargarse ser ambas cosas. Odiaba ser subestimado, o que su opinión no fuera tomada en cuenta, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era tener que salir con Kaito a escondidas, sin poder tener una relación normal.

"Tan normal como una relación con Kaito Kid es, sin embargo"

Desde que le había conocido, había llegado a pensar que su vida era afortunada, a pesar de todo. El muchacho le había regresado parte de su antigua personalidad juguetona que la Organización de Negro le quitó.

Por Dios, ¡si estando al lado de Kaito ni siquiera necesitaba de los misterios para divertirse!

De pronto le invadió la añoranza. En lo único que pudo pensar era en volver rápidamente a Beika, a su casa, para verlo.

Nunca se lo diría, pero con solo estar a su lado Conan sentía un nivel de relajación que pocas personas le daban.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mano tocaba su cinturón y un balón salía disparado hacia el cielo…

•••

-Bien, entonces Conan-kun, mañana volveremos temprano para llevarte a casa -le dijo Ran, sonriendo desde la puerta.

-¡Si! Nos vemos, Ran-neechan.

Despidiéndose por fin de la preocupada Ran, Conan se estiró en la cama del hospital y se quedó mirando el blanco techo.

Como era de esperar, a pesar de que habían logrado rescatarle a tiempo, el frío no era algo que se debiera subestimar. Esa noche se quedaría en el hospital como precaución, y al día siguiente tendría su audiencia con la policía. Debía explicarles lo sucedido, aunque en realidad sólo tendría que confirmar lo que los niños ya seguramente habrían contado.

"Y, por supuesto, despistarles con un 'Shinichi-niichan me lo dijo'. Dios, Ran me matara cuando regrese a mi cuerpo por todo lo que le 'mandé a hacer' a Conan."

Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que, luego de un rato, comenzó a sentir una corriente circular por el cuarto.

"¿La ventana?" pensó, confundido. Estaba seguro de que la enfermera la había cerrado antes de irse.

Sin embargo, cuando vio una sombra colgada de la cornisa, se relajo.

-Buenas noches, Tantei-kun -le saludó una figura de blanco mientras se sacaba el sombrero de copa, la capa y el monóculo, colocándolos en una silla.

Antes de que Conan pudiera decir su nombre, Kaito Kid terminó su transformación. Frente al niño ya no se encontraba el ladrón que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado a la policía (y a él mismo), sino la joven estrella en ascenso en el mundo de la magia, Kuroba Kaito.

Su novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto Conan, sorprendido. No por su entrada, el muchacho insistía en entrar por la ventana vestido de Kid cuando le visitaba.

" _Si me llegaran a ver, siempre puedo decir que vine a secuestrar al mocoso que impide mis robos_ "

Por supuesto, Conan se había cansado de replicar que trabajaba como ladrón y como mago; si alguien fuera capaz de verle escabullirse, entonces debería cambiar de trabajo. De ambos.

De más está decir en realidad Kaito lo hacía por gusto personal.

-¿Te refieres a como supe que estabas hospitalizado? Desde hace unos días mi radar de Shinichi estuvo sonando como loco, así que supuse que algo te había sucedido. Vi las noticias sobre las bombas en el tren y sospeche algo; pero fue cuando días más tarde una presa explotó, que estuve seguro de que estabas involucrado. -Mientras le contaba sus deducciones, Kaito se acercó al tablero de anotaciones médicas para inspeccionar el veredicto del médico. -Bien, no fuiste baleado ni atravesado con ningún objeto puntiagudo. Así que congelación, ¿huh? ¿Quieres romper algún récord? ¿Escribirás un libro; "Mil maneras en que puedes terminar asesinado"? ¿O solo quieres matarme de un susto?

-Kaito, acércate, tengo frío.

Kaito levantó la mirada de los papeles, sin dejarse engañar, pero al ver a su adorable novio con las manos extendidas, pidiéndole un abrazo, no tardó más de dos segundos en ir a su lado.

-No te vas a librar tan fácil -gruñó mientras se acostaba junto al menor en la cama, enterrando sus manos en su cabello. Conan asintió y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

-Lo sé.

-Estás congelado, ¿este hospital no tiene mantas o qué?

-Después -le detuvo Conan, apretándose con fuerza al cuerpo del mayor.

Estuvieron de esa forma por un tiempo, hasta que Kaito volvió a hablar.

-Iba a llamarte, pero supuse que si estuvieras metido en algo peligroso ya me habrías contactado, así que si algo hubiera sucedido, ya habría terminado. Contacté con el Profesor y me contó que estabas hospitalizado.

-No fui lo suficientemente rápido en resolverlo. Así que el dique estalló. Tuve que crear una avalancha para detener el agua o el pueblo hubiera terminado ahogado. Todo porque quería unas estúpidas joyas, ese bastardo.

-Eres tan imprudente. E increíble, ¿una avalancha para detener una inundación? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan rápido?

Conan río contra el pecho de su novio y Kaito sonrió, a pesar de estar realmente impresionado por la astucia de su pequeño.

Sabía que eso no era todo, pero ahora mismo sentía que el detective no quería hablar mucho del tema, así que lo dejó ir por ahora.

Permanecieron de esa forma por un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando del calor del otro.

"Realmente es pequeño este cuerpo para sus grandes hazañas", pensó Kaito mientras su mano izquierda abandonaba los cabellos morochos y rodeaba la cintura de Conan, acercándolo aún más. " ¿O será el alma dentro la que es demasiado grande? "

-Lamento haberte asustado -le susurró el detective en el oído, realmente apenado. Sabía cómo se sentía el ladrón cuando él se ponía en peligro porque era lo mismo que sentía durante sus robos.

-Siempre y cuando lo mantengas en el nivel de 'te mataré cuando te vea', está bien. Pero por Dios, ten más cuidado. No creo que mi corazón lo soporte si terminas seriamente herido o-

-No te preocupes -le cortó Conan. Se separó un poco del muchacho para mirarle directamente a sus ojos violáceos, juntando sus frentes suavemente sin perder el contacto ocular. -No me atrevería a dejarte solo, quién sabe lo que serías capaz de hacer sin alguien para controlarte.

-Cállate, tú eres quien enfermaría si nadie cuida que comas apropiadamente. Además, ¿quién más estaría dispuesto a salir con el peligro de ser atrapado por el FBI por perversión de menores?

Conan rió suavemente, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Tengo que irme pronto.

-¿Ya?

-En un rato -, le respondió Kaito, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Conan.

Ambos sabían que el ladrón no se iría hasta el amanecer.


End file.
